The invention relates generally to children""s ride-on vehicles, and more particularly to a bubble-producing children""s ride-on vehicle.
Ride-on vehicles for children have become increasingly popular due in part to the desire of children to drive self-propelled vehicles resembling full-size vehicles. Such ride-on vehicles, or ride-ons, are typically propelled by batterypowered motors and generally include scaled-down features of full-size vehicles, such as cars and trucks. These vehicles enable a child to steer and otherwise drive a vehicle, simulating an adult driving a full-size vehicle. However, a child""s desire to emulate the actions of his or her parents or older siblings extends to other activities other than driving an automobile. Reduced-scale ride-on vehicles that simulate other full-size vehicles would enable children to further imitate the actions of their parents, however, these vehicles must be adapted to be safe and also entertaining for children.
The invented ride-on includes a drive assembly with a battery-powered motor, and a frame that is adapted to support a child and resemble a full-size riding lawnmower or tractor. The ride-on further includes a bubble-producing mechanism adapted to produce a stream of bubbles, such as to simulate the stream of clippings discharged by a full-size mower or tractor.
Many other features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description which follows and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which preferred embodiments incorporating the principles of this invention are disclosed as illustrative examples only.